


As Good As It Gets

by Leni



Series: Conversation Starters [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 18:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7943956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/pseuds/Leni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quiet evening home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Good As It Gets

**Author's Note:**

> 008 ❝i’m not ready for them to find out about us.❞

Laura wanted to smile when Clint finally came to bed. His first day at home always ran a little longer, as the children demanded to stay up past their bedtime, and once they were herded to the rooms, wanted their father to stay with them until they fell asleep.

Smart kids.

"Hey," she said, patting the spot next to her. "Mission accomplished?"

Clint grinned. "It was tough for a moment, but I'm confident we will survive until dawn."

And dawn it would be. The children didn't want to waste a moment of Clint's presence in the house, so they could be expected to sneak into their bedroom at the first light of day. At least, she thought with a smile, since they understood that Mommy couldn't roughhouse, it would be Clint they'd jump on and tackle.

"Well, they're your children this week. I'll just supervise."

Clint put an arm around her. "Hey, you know I'd be around more often if I could."

She leaned against him, putting her head on the crook of his shoulder. "I know," she sighed. When the footage of New York had reached them, she'd also panicked until she got the call confirming her husband was alive and well, and it was worse when she didn't even know where SHIELD had sent him at other times. But she understood, and the last thing she wanted was to add to his worries when he was finally home. "It's okay," she told him, searching his hand with hers to lace their fingers together. She smiled at the sight of his wedding ring, always happy to see it return to his finger once he crossed their threshold. "I just wish I could keep track of you more easily, without relying on someone else to get in touch with you."

She adored Natasha. She would long have given in and begged Clint to stay home and raise their family together full-time, if she didn't know that Natasha was there, always as Clint's partner, always keeping an eye on him.

"It will get better," Clint promised. _Again_.

"You said the same when you got into this 'Avengers' team... you said it would be more stable than working solo, or just with Nat. You said---" 

Clint sighed. "I know." He rested his chin on the crown of her head, squeezed her fingers reassuringly. "But the team is not... very team-like. They're not ready to handle more than what's on their plate right now. _I’m_ not ready for them to find out about us."

Aware that he only had their safety in mind, Laura didn't press. She still couldn't help but murmur unhappily, "I must be the only wife who's kept like a dirty little secret."

His hand froze around hers, and then he was kneeling on the bed before her, looking her in the eye. "That's _not_ true."

The vehement tone went a long way to calm her. "I know, Clint." She smiled, motioning at him to lie back next to her. Then she grinned, bringing their hands down to her belly. "I certainly won't be very little in no time at all."

Clint huffed a laugh she could pretend not to have heard. "I love you, Laura."

That was all that mattered, in the end.

Laura snuggled into him. "And I love you, too."

 

The End  
02/09/16


End file.
